Question: Is ${304596}$ divisible by $4$ ?
Solution: A number is divisible by $4$ if the last two digits are divisible by $4$ . [ Why? We can rewrite the number as a multiple of $100$ plus the last two digits: $ \gray{3045} {96} = \gray{3045} \gray{00} + {96} $ Because $304500$ is a multiple of $100$ , it is also a multiple of $4$ So as long as the value of the last two digits, ${96}$ , is divisible by $4$ , the original number must also be divisible by $4$ Is the value of the last two digits, $96$ , divisible by $4$ Yes, ${96 \div 4 = 24}$, so $304596$ must also be divisible by $4$.